


Twilight at the end of the tunnel

by socially_awkward_di



Series: age of youth [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Hyuka is mentioned for a split second, M/M, established yeonbin, how to get yourself a man with twilight quotes a guide from gyu, savage Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: 'How did you even become his biology partner?' Yeonjun asked.'I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot,' Beomgyu smirked.'Was the quote really necessary just now?'orBeomgyu tries to impress Taehyun with his extensive knowledge of Twilight quotes.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: age of youth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057778
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Twilight at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> good time of the day~
> 
> so this is the taegyu side of things from mark me in your heart fic :з
> 
> as always this is mostly dialogue because who has the time to describe the surroundings right? 😅

‘Can you, guys, like, I don't know, stop?' Beomgyu threw a piece of lettuce at Yeonjun and Soobin.

'First of all, stop playing with food,' said Soobin calmly and put the poor lettuce in his mouth.

'Secondly, what are you even talking about?' Yeonjun continued Soobin's train of thought.

'I'm talking about _this_ ', the youngest made an invisible circle around their faces.

The couple looked at each other and then said in unison:

'What is _this_?' 

'Ugh,' Beomgyu groaned. 'Stop being all lovey-dovey! Some of us are single, you know? No need to rub it in!' He pouted.

'We are literally just sitting here eating standard school lunches. We are not even holding hands. We don't even feed each other or anything,' Soobin turned to Yeonjun, then noticed something and said:

'Wait, hyung, there's something on your lips, let me wipe it,' he then gently wiped whatever sauce Yeonjun had on his lips. 'Here, all clean!'

'Thank you, Soobin-ah,' Yeonjun smiled like a happy cat and sent him a flying kiss.

'Uuuuuugh,' Beomgyu dropped his head on the table and started lightly banging it. 'This is what I'm talking about. Disgusting.'

'I mean, don't you have feelings for Taehyun?' All of a sudden asked Yeonjun.

At the mention of Taehyun's name Beomgyu immediately perked up.

'He has the feelings, you are right. What he doesn't have is the guts to do anything about them,' explained Soobin.

‘Hold the phone, mister!’ Beomgyu started to defend himself. ‘Mine and Taehyun’s relationship is not a sprint, it’s a marathon!’

‘Uh huh,’ Soobin nodded, clearly unamused.

‘Don’t you ‘uh huh’ me! Our love is like a magical flower that waits for the perfect time to bloom. It’s like kimchi! You ought to have patience for it to turn out perfectly! It’s like…it’s like-‘

‘I’d say it’s like a unicorn,’ Soobin finished for him.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Beomgyu was a bit confused.

‘Non-existent,’ the boy deadpanned. 

Yeonjun burst out laughing, he then reached his hand to give Soobin a high-five:

‘Good one!’

‘Ugh, just you wait!’ Beomgyu stood up with his tray full of food he barely even touched and headed towards the place to store the dirty trays.

‘Do you think I was too harsh, hyung?’ Soobin asked worryingly, watching his best friend leave the cafeteria.

‘Don’t worry, Binnie, he’ll be fine. If anything, he is as stubborn as a mule so I’m pretty sure he’ll get what he wants in the end,’ Yeonjun reassured the other boy lightly massaging his shoulder.

‘I hope so.’

* * *

‘Now I want you all to stand up and find yourself a lab partner. The only rule is you can’t be partners with the person you are sitting with now. During this course of laboratory works we’ll look at different types of tissues, then we’ll learn how to differentiate unicellular algae and finally we’ll look at cell division. Choose your partner wisely, as you’ll have to work with this person for the rest of the term. This will teach you the importance of communication and team work. Okay, on the count of three start moving but be quiet, it’s a lesson after all,’ their biology teacher Mrs. Kim said. ‘One, two, three!’

Be quiet, she said. In a split second the entire classroom erupted with noises of people moving their chairs and practically running towards the smartest people in the class. Yeonjun didn’t miss a chance to sit next to Soobin. _Of course_.

Taehyun, however, didn’t even move an inch. He wasn’t the brightest mind in biology and, to be honest, he didn’t care about the partner thing in the slightest. One of his female classmates, Myungok, approached the empty seat to his right.

‘Sorry, can I sit with you?’ She asked shyly.

Taehyun was ready to nod without even sparing her a glance when suddenly someone plumped on the empty chair beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The boy was pissed to the core, the audacity of this rascal! He looked to his left with an insult on his lips when-

‘Sorry, Gok-ah, me and my boy Hyun here are partners already. You’ll have to look for someone else,’ said Choi Beomgyu, voice lased with fake sweetness. ‘Right, Taehyun-ah?’ He looked at him with the brightest smile and patted him on the shoulder.

Taehyun looked like a stranded fish: he just sat there with round eyes, silently opening and closing his mouth. When the pause was becoming a bit awkward, he finally managed to nod, still dazed.

‘Oh, excuse me,’ Myungok blushed and hurried to find another partner.

‘Wah! Isn’t it exciting? We are partners for the whole term!’ Beomgyu exclaimed. He finally let go of Taehyun’s shoulder.

The other boy was confused. Why was this happening? Did Choi think he is good at biology so they’d get a good mark easily? Was it all a joke? Did he want to make fun of him? And most importantly: where did the cute nickname come from?! 

But this was something for him to think about on his own, for now though, he decided to ignore Beomgyu entirely and focus on whatever Mrs. Kim was saying.

‘Now I will place a microscope on your desks. And a kind warning: these machines are very delicate _and_ expensive. If you don’t want trouble, you’d better treat them like your best friend and they’ll pay you in return. While I’m doing that, you can open your textbooks and find the instructions to the first lab work. If you have any questions, feel free to ask your partner, not me. I’ll be monitoring your work, though,’ having given instructions she started placing the microscopes.

Taehyun was leafing through the book in attempt to find the instructions when he felt Beomgyu’s elbow on his arm, he turned to look at the boy in annoyance. Again, he was about to say something bitter when his new partner outran him:

‘Wow, we are practically in _Twilight_ now,’ Beomgyu whispered giggling.

Taehyun was astounded. _’Say whaaat?_

Beomgyu continued with a cheeky smile:

‘It’s biology. I’m like Bella walking into your life, becoming your lab partner. Look, you even sit on the same side as Edward did! Per-‘

‘Should I cover my nose and leave then?’ Asked Taehyun coldly.

Now it was Beomgyu’s turn to be rendered speechless, though he quickly got hold of the situation and said:

‘Yeah, it’s an off day when I don’t get somebody telling me how edible I smell,’ he smirked.

Taehyun raised an eyebrow:

‘Really? Maybe it’s because you throw food around instead of eating it?’

Roasted.

Beomgyu closed his mouth and turned to look at the book in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile and blush. So, the game had started. He loved the challenge.

* * *

‘How did it go? I saw that you became partners with Taehyun,’ Yeonjun asked during the break. The three of them, him, Soobin and Beomgyu were sitting at one of the desks.

‘About three things I am absolutely certain. First, Taehyun is the best human being. Second, there is part of him-and I don't know how potent that part might be- that thirsts to roast me. And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him,’ Beomgyu replied with a smile full of love.

Soobin who was drinking an orange juice suddenly started coughing.

‘Omg, baby, are you okay?’ Yeonjun lightly tapped on his back.

‘Yeah,’ in a hoarse voice answered Soobin. ‘Don’t worry, hyung,’ he gave the other boy a reassuring smile. Then he turned to Beomgyu and asked:

‘Was that a quote from _Twilight_?!’

‘And what if it was?’ Said Beomgyu smirking.

‘God, Taehyun deserves better,’ Soobin took another sip of his juice.

‘What are you going to do now though?’ Asked Yeonjun still having his hand on Soobin’s back, drawing invisible circles on it.

‘I’m just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may,’ Beomgyu answered pretending to be deep.

‘What’s with the quotes?! I don’t remember you liking the series!’

‘That’s the beautiful thing about being human,’ he started. ‘Things change.’

‘Oh. My. God. Just stop it!’ Soobin lightly slapped his arm.

‘Sorry, Soobin hyung, I am consumed by the mystery Taehyun presents. And more than a little obsessed by Taehyun himself-‘

‘Okay, that’s it!’ Soobin got up from his chair intending to strangle Beomgyu.

‘Wait, Binnie, how come _you_ know all the quotes?’ Yeonjun suddenly asked.

Soobin froze in his place. His face immediately turned red.

‘Yeah, BinNie,’ Beomgyu mocked. ‘Tell Yeonjun hyung here why you know _all_ the quotes,’ he was enjoying every bit of Soobin’s suffering. ‘Maybe you were simp-‘

‘YAH!’ In a flash Soobin covered his mouth. He was so red it was kind of alarming. ‘I-I’ll tell you later, hyung. It’s…It’s nothing- YIKES!’ He let go of Beomgyu’s mouth, vigorously wiping his hand. ‘Why did you lick it?! Again?!’

‘You asked for it,’ Beomgyu shrugged.

* * *

The next biology lesson came and the second the bell rang Taehyun found Beomgyu right by his side. Well, just forty five minutes of suffering and maybe fun? Surprisingly, Taehyun enjoyed Beomgyu's company; he might be a bit obnoxious but somehow he brought warmth to Taehyun's heart.

'Don't you want to ask me about the weather or something?' Beomgyu's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'What?' He shook his head in confusion.

'You know, just like Edward asked Bella! I can tell you about how I hate rain, how I moved here from Daegu all that fun stuff-'

'You are from Daegu?' That was news to Taehyun.

'Yup, my family had to move when I was little,' he answered nonchalantly.

'Oh, I see.' 

'So wanna tell me what our classmates think about? To show your super powers?' He grinned.

'What?' Beomgyu really messed with Taehyun's head. Usually he was pretty attentive and followed the train of thoughts of other people but with Beomgyu it was impossible.

'Come ooon, you are Edward! You can read minds, remember?'

Taehyun couldn't help but roll his eyes in response:

‘I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.’

Beomgyu was genuinely surprised. Taehyun actually went along with his twilight joke for the second time. Was there hope?

'Fine, be that way if you want to. I'll do it myself. So, Gayoung — food,’ he looked at the girl sitting in front of them that stealthily tried taking a snack out of her bag.

‘She had to skip lunch because she was finishing her homework,’ Taehyun pointed out.

‘Myungok — boys,’ continued Beomgyu. ‘Daejoon — sleep. Yeonjun — Soobin. Soobin — cat.’

‘Cat?’ That was random.

‘He be like that sometimes. Believe me,’ Beomgyu shrugged. ‘Kyuwon — girlfriend. Beomgyu — Taehyun,’ he looked at the boy next to him.

‘T-Taehyun?’ Taehyung asked with wide eyes. He didn’t even notice how he started blushing.

‘Beomgyu,’ whispered Beomgyu.

‘What?’ Tae shook his head again. God, if his neck hurts because of Beomgyu tomorrow he’ll…do something to him!

‘I watched _Call Me by Your Name_ yesterday. Wanted to try the whole Elio and Oliver thing,’ he smiled widely.

‘Because of course you did,’ Taehyun muttered quietly and returned to the microscope.

‘Do you think Mrs. Kim knows that we talk about random stuff instead of biology?’ Beomgyu suddenly asked.

Taehyun decided to ignore him. He needed time to think about what had just happened. When the boy said he was thinking about him, did he mean it or was it all for a joke? Why did it bother Taehyun so much? And why was Soobin thinking about cats?

* * *

To be honest, biology wasn’t up Beomgyu’s lane but that was the only time he could freely talk (well, whisper) to Taehyun and oh boy did he wish they had biology everyday instead of twice a week because with each lesson he got to know his lab partner better. Minute by minute, joke by joke Taehyun was opening up to him which made Beomgyu fall more and more for the boy.

Taehyun and perfection were identical, the boy was smart, extremely good looking and savage. Yes, he liked sarcastic jokes, didn’t miss a chance to tease Beomgyu and his laugh was music to Beomgyu’s ears, as cliché as that sounds. At this point they could be considered friends even but still the gap was too big for Beomgyu to cross and ask the boy out. He didn’t want to risk it. Not with Taehyun.

Unfortunately, the term wasn’t endless and their last lesson as partners approached too quickly for Beomgyu’s liking.

When he arrived in the classroom, a bit earlier than usual, Taehyun was already there writing something on the glass plates.

‘What are you doing?’ Beomgyu asked with curiosity after he sat at the desk.

‘Oh. Good morning,’ Taehyun greeted him. ‘I’m just finishing some slides for the microscope.’

‘Wah! Can I look?’

‘Sure,’ the boy fixed the first slide in place.

Beomgyu leaned in closing one eye, trying to see the tissue or whatever Teahyun placed on that slide.

‘I can’t see anything. Are you sure you did it right?’ He asked still looking at the piece of glass with the microscope.

Teahyun chuckled:

‘Maybe it’s something only clever people can see?’

‘Shut up!’ Beomgyu playfully slapped his arm. ‘What is that even supposed to be,’ he carefully took out the slide to read the label. _I_

‘Wait, is that an “I” or a roman numeral?’

‘Check this one out,’ said Taehyun and pushed the microscope closer to Beomgyu.

After a few seconds the boy sighed:

‘I can’t see anything. Can this microscope be broken or something?’

'Read the label,' suggested Taehyun. Beomgyu did as he was told and the moment he saw the letters on the paper sticker his breath hitched. _imprinted_

‘What about this one?’

Without a word Beomgyu took the third slide and read: _on you_.

_I imprinted on you_

After a painfully long pause Beomgyu cleared his throat and finally asked:

‘Do you…do you mean this?’

‘And so the lion fell in love with the lamb,’ whispered Taehyun with a small smile.

‘What a stupid lamb.’

‘What a sick, masochistic lion.’

‘Wow, wait. I need a minute,’ Beomgyu shook his head. ‘Omg, did you just…did you just confess to me with a bunch of twilight quotes?’

Taehyun chuckled:

‘Looks like it.’

‘I love you,’ Beomgyu deadpanned and immediately wrapped his hands around Taehyun’s shoulders. The other boy hurried to hug him back.

Suddenly Soobin and Yeonjun entered the classroom. 

‘Are we…are we interrupting something?’ Yeonjun asked looking at the hugging couple still sitting at their desk.

Beomgyu bolted from his seat and ran to Soobin; he started jumping around his best friend and did a quick victory dance. He even planted a chaste kiss on Yeonjun’s cheek — he was just so so full of joy.

‘I’m so happy! OMG! We are dating! Did you hear that?! Me and Taehyun are dating!!!’

Both Soobin and Yeonjun were dazed. The latter touched his cheek where Beomgyu’s lips were just a second ago.

‘Is that true?’ Soobin asked looking at Taehyun. The boy nodded with a happy smile.

‘Finally!’ Yeonbin said in unison and hugged.

* * *

After Beomgyu and Taehyun started dating their circle of friends expanded; the new addition was Huening Kai — Taehyun’s best friend. Now almost every break the five of them got together to talk and cause chaos because they were five wild boys.

‘Wait, Soobinnie, how _did_ you know all the quotes from _Twilight_?’ Out of the blue remembered Yeonjun when all of them were sitting in the cafeteria.

‘Uhmm,’ Soobin’s ears and face progressively got redder and redder. ‘I read all the books and watched all the films,’ he said quietly and hurriedly added:

‘Ironically.’

Beomgyu erupted with laughter:

‘Yeah, maybe the first two times it was ironically, hyung. Then he discovered he has a crush on Jasper and it all went downhill from there. You need to see his coll-‘ 

Again, Soobin covered his mouth with his hand:

‘No. I _don’t_ have a crush on Jasper! Don’t believe him, hyung- AGH! For the last time STOP. LICKING. MY. PALM!’

‘You asked for it,’ Beomgyu shrugged with a sly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> have a great day and, please, stay safe~
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
